


一个闷热的午后

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, 意识流, 我也不知道我在写什么
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: 下雨天。





	一个闷热的午后

Axl是从闷热中醒来的。也许是快要下雨了，他掀开了已经薄得不能再薄的被子，青年散发的热量总是出奇的多——他只是躺了一会，现在已经感觉浑身黏糊糊。屋子里很安静，也行是天气过于闷热的缘故，隔壁几乎无时无刻都有吵闹声的邻居现在也没有制造噪音。Izzy不在这，估计在自己睡着的时候出去了，他可能是去赚钱了，毕竟房东从不会有一丝恻隐之心做慈善去收留两个身无分文的年轻人。Axl的手在床垫附近摸索，好极了，几根烟，还有一罐啤酒，Izzy走前没有忘记给他留点东西。Axl对香烟火星引发的危险视而不见，直接躺在床上点烟抽了起来，然后吐出了一个又一个烟圈。他脑海里一瞬间闪过什么东西，也许是歌词，也许是旋律，但是马上被闷热蒸发掉了，也许再睡一会？晚上再出去姑娘家洗个澡？  
他听见了脚步声和开锁的声音，Izzy走了进来，看来外面不比屋子好受到哪里去，Axl注意到Izzy的衬衫黏在他背上了，他手里拿着一个小玩意，被硬皮纸包了起来，腋下还夹着一个酒瓶，喝了不少，“在回来的路上捡的。”捡，一是可能真是Izzy半路从垃圾堆旁边拿过来的，二是别人临时放在那的被他直接拿过来了。他们的屋子里有台电视，听房东说是上个租客留下了，不知道他为什么没有卖掉，据说他死得太快，还没来得及把他转手出去，不过那个电视时好时坏，而且他们也没有钱交电视费，那东西就一直留在那里占据了狭窄房间的一角，积了一层又一层的灰尘。  
Axl目睹Izzy把手里的东西塞进了电视的卡槽里。拍了拍电视，不管电视出了什么问题，拍拍总是聊胜于无，这次电视机总算能正常播放量了。屏幕先是闪了闪，然后出现了内容——两只公狮子在草原上奔跑。  
动物世界?Izzy，他哪里搞来这种天杀玩意的。Axl以为有什么能刺激视觉的东西，例如色情片，或者是一些邪典电影之类的，结果Izzy竟然放起两只动物追逐打闹?还要配上一个男声在一旁声情并茂地解说。  
Izzy似乎对这个挺感兴趣的，没有要关掉的打算，同时因为太无聊了，Axl自己也忍不住盯着屏幕看了起来。后面他知道为什么Izzy津津有味地看起来了，因为接下来这两头公狮子举止亲密得简直过了头，再小的孩子都不知道那是正常的动物行为。  
“我的天啊!左边的公狮子突然扑倒了右边的那只，不知道它想干什么。”电视里的解说掩盖不住他惊讶的情绪，Axl突然感到一沉，“嘿，Izzy。”  
“右边的那只显然被吓坏了，它想挣扎站起来…”解说还在继续，Axl觉得更闷了，他现在就希望赶紧下场雨，立刻，马上。他扭动的自己的身体好祈求更多的空间，他觉得自己的皮肤要跟地板黏在一起了，在他动的时候会发生一声尖锐的声音。  
有什么条状物飞了出去，上面的金属物体刮着地板发出吱吱声。  
电视里右边的公狮子似乎暂时屈服了，左边的狮子自然地蹭了过去。Axl觉得有点呼吸不畅，屋子里二氧化碳的浓度是不是太高了。“Izzy你该去洗个头了。”他心里想着，黑色的发丝就在他脖子上滑过，让他想起了当时还在学校老师上课演示探测器是绕着星体旋转之后着陆的，然后现在探测器成功着陆了。  
“让我们继续来看看，狮子似乎在轻轻撕咬另一头的后颈，这是一种挑衅吗?崔西，我们是不是该给它们安个临时的名字?显然我们的镜头不肯放过它们两个。”电视里的解说笑了起来，显然他现在也有兴致了，甚至还跟女士聊起天。“操，只是个不靠谱的解说。”但Axl管不上这家伙和女性聊天了，红，红，红，他知道自己的脖子，不对，自己的全身肯定变红了，比他的头发还要红，他身上的所有雀斑都在发着红光，要比他昨天吃的那一块汉堡里的番茄酱还要红，好像他掉进了红油漆桶一样。而且他在发烫，他的头顶现在有个气孔在呜呜呜地冒白烟吗?他想到了很多东西，“下面由记者艾克索罗斯为您直播火箭Black Brant Vc发射现场。”场面也是一片红色。  
Izzy不停地拿着门环敲门，门的质量不太好，一直在发着噪音，是那种风穿过狭窄地方的呼啸声。  
电视里的狮子用身体玩起了积木。女性似乎有点害羞，声音小小地说着她随便从脑海里抽出来的名字，男解说第一次还没有听到，不过他显然也被现在的场面给震惊到了。  
在Axl有意计算时间开始的第四十五分钟，终于下雨了，外面清凉的空气顺着雨声从门缝钻了起来，但是对屋内的燥热并没有起到任何缓解作用。雨终于打到了窗户上，洛杉矶冬天的雨比较温和，但是这次的声音让Axl想起了老家拉法耶特的夏季雨，北方地区的雨往往集中而猛烈。  
水珠都顺着玻璃滑了下来，慢慢的，天有点黑了，对面亮起了红色的霓虹灯，映得水珠和玻璃好像也变成了红色，看起来像是大颗的红宝石从红色的玻璃上滚了下来。  
啤酒罐倒了，里面的烟灰估计全部洒了出来，Axl挪了挪位置，他不想自己的头发蹭到烟灰。虽然他现在身上已经是黏糊糊的。。  
电视里的狮子还在磨磨唧唧，而玻璃上的雨珠更多了，它们变得越大，滚得越快。尽管如此，玻璃墙上还是不停地有水珠。  
外面的雨声掩盖了室内的声音，不论是人还是动物的，邻居此时应该不会找上门来。  
“下方的狮子向占先机的狮子露出了它的腹部。”Axl的手胡乱地摸索着，旁边的音乐杂志被他翻了一页又一页，发出了哗哗的响声。他把杂志推到了一边，似乎又有什么东西掉了，在房间里格外响。他感觉自己就好像是把吉他。  
屏幕里的宛如恋人一样亲密的狮子终于分开了一点，窗沿滑过了一条长长的水珠，要是窗沿够大，它是可以划得更长的。就像火箭升空后下段那团长条型的白烟。  
雨停了。狮子分开了，两头狮子都摇着尾巴，在草原上悠闲地打哈欠。Axl此时才知道天已经黑下来了。  
昏暗的屋子里先是有了一点微弱光，接着变成了两个点，Axl接过对方点好的烟，惬意地吸了口，吐出先前的烦闷，把烟灰抖进了对方递来的啤酒罐子里。


End file.
